1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for a fuel injector.
2. Prior Art
The use of carburetors as a fuel metering system on spark ignition engines is rapidly being displaced by the application of fuel injectors. Fuel injection configurations currently used include injection using an injector in the throttle body (central fuel injection) or using an injector for each cylinder (electronic fuel injection). The fuel flow through the fuel injectors is controlled by nozzles having precisely machined metal components. The fuel injectors are actuated by conventional electrical solenoids. Disadvantages of the current design include slow response time, part to part variability, plugging of the fuel path through the nozzle and high cost. It would be desirable to have a fuel injector easily fitted with nozzles which can be easily and precisely formed at a relatively low cost. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes. Various silicon valves are also known as discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,647,013 and 4,628,576 both having the same assignee as this application.